


Wrong Cup

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [11]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Bucky takes initiative after Natasha points out that the same guy keeps checking him out every day while he makes his coffee.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/574339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Wrong Cup

"He's cute," Wanda whispered to Bucky as he filled the cup with the blended beverage he just finished. His brow knitted and he huffed a sigh.

"Wanda, I'm not looking to date anyone. Remember? I'm going on a sabbatical of the romance kind?" He snapped the cover on and set the cup down on the counter. "Grande mocha frappuccino for Doreen?" he called out, smiling when a teenage girl came up and took the beverage with a girlish smile.

"Thanks Bucky," she giggled and winked at him.

"See you tomorrow, doll," he replied and turned back to Wanda as his hand automatically went to the next label.

"You flirt with teens but you won't check put the cute blonde that just walked by," Wanda complained. 

"Again, not interested." He looked down to see that the two orders he grabbed were the same thing and quirked his brow. "He drinks cinnamon dolce lattes that’s half caf? Why not just get it full caf and up the size?"

"Since when did you start judging people on what they drink, Barnes? He comes in every day and orders two," Wanda smiled, "he checks you out every time. You are so blind, Bucky. Live a little, why don’t you.” The redhead turned and walked back to the register to take the next customer’s order. 

When Bucky chanced a look at the blond man, he caught him staring at him, making the beefcake of a man blush and turn away, giving Bucky time to openly check him out. Steve, as the drink tags stated, was thin and slight with sandy blond hair and blue eyes (from the quick look gave). Delicate features that was appealing to him and maybe Wanda was right. Maybe he should take a chance.

He looked at the tag again, curiosity rolling through him as to why this guy would order two of the same drink when a larger one would give him the full benefit. He shook the thoughts away and made the lattes, trying his best not to take another look at the tickets and decided to ‘live a little’, like Wanda said. One look up to make sure this Steve wasn’t looking and he grabbed a pen, scribbling awkwardly on the cup. 

After sticking the stickers over the hole in the lid and placing the cups in the drink tray, he called out Steve’s name and gave the blond a smile and bid him a good day.

***~***

Steve was still cursing in his head when he pulled into the underground parking at his work. For the fifth day in a row he had chickened out on talking to the cute brunet that was there every morning to make his and his boss's coffees. The redhead, Wanda, always would strike up a conversation until the next customer came along. And the time he would normally walk in was always crazy busy so it wasn’t hard for Steve to convince himself that it wouldn’t be a good time to ask the quiet man out for lunch.

The elevator ride was slow, hitting almost every floor to let the others off first before reaching the eighth and final level where he worked. He pushed every thought of the blue-eyed coffee hunk aside and walked straight to the door that led to Natasha’s office, knocking softly.

“C’mon,” a feminine rasp answered. 

“Mornin’ Natasha,” he smiled, walking over to hand her cup from the tray. “Medium cinnamon dolce soy latte, no whip, half caf, extra flavor and caramel.” Natasha was his boss at the paper and he was in charge of bringing her morning coffee before he started on his opinion article for the weekend. It only took once for him to mess up her order, giving her his plain black coffee instead of her sweet one, with enough milk and sugar in it that made it debatable if it were coffee or not, before he ordered the same thing for him so he wouldn’t make it again.

“Thank you Steve,” she replied, not even looking up from her screen. “Remember, I need your edit by four o’clock today.” 

With that, he bid her good da and left, sitting down at his desk, ignoring the coffee that was left over and started working on his article after logging on. He didn’t even notice the email he had gotten from Natasha until it was well after she had left for lunch.

**~*~**

Bucky’s phone buzzed, alerting him to a new message. His heart left and his stomach dropped at the thought of it being the blond from before. He had taken Natasha’s advice and lived a bit by writing down his name and number on one of the blond man’s cups before setting them in the drink tray. It had been almost five hours since Steve had collected the drinks and it was agonizing to him, both regretting it and craving for the man to call or text.

“Wanda, I’m going to take a break,” he called to the redhead who was busy wiping down tables from the lunch rush they just had. She nodded and he made his way to the back room, pulling his phone out to see one message from an unknown.

**Unknown** : May I ask as to why you wrote your name and number down on my cup this morning?

_Shit_. Was this a wrong move to do and now he had blown his chance on a possible maybe? His thumbs shook as he tapped out his response.

**Bucky** : I must have mistaken your cup for someone else's. Sorry.

Now he sounded like a fucking player., and when the response came, his heart nearly jumped out of chest.

**Unknown** : I had an employee run for it, like always. You must have meant it for him? Unless you aren’t into guys? Or are you bi? It doesn’t matter. If you meant it for Steve then his number is 212-555-4563.

Did he read that right? That he wrote his number down and it ended up being for someone else? Relief washed away any embarrassment he had and copied the number down before shakily dialing it.

He could do this. 

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

He hung up. He couldn’t do this. There was no way he could. Once Steve answered, he would have to explain how he got his number, and what would he think then? 

Before Bucky could dwell on it any further, his phone buzzed with a message. When he looked, it was from the number that he had just dialed. Swallowing hard, he swiped it open and read the text.

**212-555-4563:** I’m sorry I missed your call. I was told that this number would be. So, who is this?

With hesitation, Bucky typed out who he was, and the response was quick to follow in that of a call from the number.

“Hello?” Bucky asked tentatively, a hand carding through his dark locks.

“Hi, Bucky? This is Steve?” The man speaking sounded just as unsure as Bucky felt, and it made him smile.

“Yes, hi. Um, sorry for the mix up,” he rushed, and took a deep breath, telling himself not to be an idiot and ruin this any further than it already was.

“No, it’s okay. I sort of force myself to like the kind of drink she gets because I ruined the first time around with giving her my black coffee,” Steve chuckled and Bucky wondered if he was standing or sitting.

“So, anyway, I guess the number on the cup was for me then? As that Natasha never has stepped foot in your coffee shop in ever?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah it was. Sorry if it felt like a cop out. I just...I didn’t want to come off as strong,” Bucky winced, thinking how stupid that reason was.

“I get it. Hard to know if someone is interested when you don’t talk. So, since we are talking...are you?”

Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how ridiculous the question was since he had gone through the trouble of giving this man his number and it ended up with a stranger instead.

“Of course,” he replied, a faint smile on his lips, “I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a drink on Friday.”

“Yeah, I would love to.” 


End file.
